


Requiem

by stellarstatelogic



Series: Forerunner Chronicles: Focuslight Revelation [7]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, POV First Person, eulogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarstatelogic/pseuds/stellarstatelogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of a wife who bids her husband farewell, one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

> / Account Codexed by VVSR-3537-Focuslight Oraculi \\\\\  
>  VERBATIM — / [Record] xx.xx.xxx — [Restricted] Exclusive Access \  
>  /---------------------------------------///

 

Didact,

Today I've visited your grave – a term you've always find vulgar; we had no graves, we had eternity, blessed by the Domain which had cursed us with its undying abundance.

We’ve killed it, I’ve killed it.

And it has ripped us apart.

Humanity’s funeral traditions have never ceased to exist. In remembrance of, they’ve said; the remembrance echoes even eons before the presence. Funerals were made so a memento could be constructed, a thing that helps them remember. They were not blessed with the abundance of the Domain; perhaps it is better that way – and you would’ve argued.

The memento of your existence now lays within the shards of the shattered shield world which we’ve remembered it as Requiem. These words, in my remembrance, have bear witness by my ancilla and those who has defeated you regardless of fathom. My heart but sways, its pendulum testing the boundaries of neutrality. My visions wish me to see the light that shines just beyond the shadows of a sundered world and the ghosts of its stardusts. That is the light of future, it dons on Humanity, and all the other races which we’ve protected. But I know, a part of me wishes to stay here, to be with the last of your creation, to be with the last part of you.

If you’d be here – you would put the blame on others, of how they have dared to blaspheme my serenity. You would scorch a thousand world to bring order back to its rigid state. You believed in a conservatory capable of providing stability, which it did, for a time. But Life, at its stance, required to penetrate past beyond such enclosure to grow and prosper.

In the end the vigor has shattered you.

And was that worth it?

I remember the moment vividly – the moment when I last saw you – the Cryptum enclosing, and I wished the rigidness you bear to be preserved; to be a formidable obstacle to Humanity. With your intended purpose fulfilled – Humanity is proving themselves worthy of prevalence. They wish to bring me along, for what I have done for them.

This is but Life, Didact. Even the oldest of trees could not waive itself from the threat of the storms. You were the storm, testing their capability as the new Steward of the Living time. The [Elm’s] twigs may be bent and broken, roots unrooted, death imminent. But Life would eventually prevail. Amidst this, I prevailed – albeit my purpose yet found. The Living Time has ceased speaking to me, leaving me to solitude and grief. All I have for now, by the grace of her new Stewards, is a moment to stand right here, where you have left us, where I’ve failed to save you.

I’m torn by the melancholy at your absence, yet I cannot cease living. It is my penalty, a burden to for me bear, to be reminded of what we've had before and how it should have been.

Perhaps we may meet again, when I am atoned, when we are atoned.


End file.
